Gantz
by Kinai
Summary: An accident will change the life of Ukyo. [Dropped]
1. Prologue

Disclaimers:

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & Gantz belongs to Oku Hiroya Works.

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Joshuua Richardson for preread the prologue. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

* * *

It isn't that I don't like the changes. They make the life interesting. But twice my life has changed as sudden and radically that I have had to begin all again. 

The first time was after Genma left me behind after I was betrothed with Ranma.

Then I had to renounce to my feminity.

The second time was after the "failed wedding" of Ranma and Akane.

Then I had to renounce to a normal life.

----------------------------------------- GANTZ ½ : Prologue.

I helped to sabotage the wedding mainly because I had fear of losing Ranma.

A few days later I began to fear that trying not to lose a husband, perhaps I had lost a friend.

The truth was that since the "wedding" I hadn't seen to Ranma again .

That day I decided to go out to take a walk after I closed the Uchan´s.

I walked without destination sinking in my thoughts.

Was Ranma angry that I obstructed his wedding? I didn't think so. It was impossible that he really desired to get married. But that wasn't important, was it? The important thing was: Did he really love Akane? It was impossible. Right? And was it true about what happened in China? If it was, god, if it was, then, then… but it couldn't be true. Besides it didn't mean anything. Ranchan would have done the same for me, or Shampoo, right? Of course, Ranchan was a real gentleman. Sometimes he could be a real jerk but you could rely him ever. Besides he didn't tell to Akane that he loved her, no? No! If he had said it I would have found out. No, it was impossible.

Meanwhile I continued walking down the streets ignoring everything around me.

Then I heard the sound of the brakes. When I turned, I saw the car that was heading directly towards me.

The impact raised me off the soil. I struck my head on the windshield and I heard as my neck cracked. I lost all sense in the rest of my body for what I didn't feel anything when I landed brutally in the asphalt.

The last thing that I could see was the car running away and a puddle of my own blood.

Then.

The darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: The Room

Disclaimers: 

- Ranma belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & Gantz belongs to Oku Hiroya Works

- This story is made for fun and is meant for the enjoyment of the fans.

- I have to thank Joshua Richardson for preread this chapter. Thank you very much.

- I thank all kinds of comments and suggestions, as well as illustrations based on the history.

- Please C&C.

- If anybody wants be a pre reader and help me you only have to e-mail me. I would be happy to accept. Thanks.

* * *

Have you ever thought what happens when you die? Probably you belong to those who believe that a hooded skeleton with a scythe will come, to take you to the other life. Personally I would prefer meeting a girl dressed in a pretty kimono and sitting on a broom.

What I never imagined is that I was going to appear in a typical room of apartment.

-----------------------------------------GANTZ ½: Chapter 1: The Room.

When I opened my eyes again the first thing that I saw was the Tokyo tower across a crystal door.

I got up so sharply by the surprise that I felt lightly sick.

When my head had cleared, I realized that I could sense my body again and that my neck was fine.

" Have you also been on the verge of dying? "

I turned to discover who had asked me such a surprising question.

This one turned out to be a man of medium age with glasses who seemed to be slightly familiar. I also observed that we were not alone. There were at least five or six other people in the room. And a dog. Nevertheless what attracted my attention the most was a black sphere of, approximately, meter and a half of diameter

"Where am I? " It was the only thing that I managed to say.

"Well", the man answered "we are not sure of that."

A man with white hair who dressed a pyjamas, sighed tiredly.

" I've already told you. We're dead. "

The man with glasses looked at him as if he had heard the same response to many times.

" Well, that is one of the hypotheses that we have. "

But I was breathing and my heart was beating. Hypothesis! Why were they all so calm if they had been on the verge of dying? Why were not they trying to get out, to open the doors, to shout, anything?

I went towards the crystal door. But before I arraived, a hand in my shoulder stopped me.

"It's useless. We can't even touch the walls or the doors. "

I turned towards my speaker, violently removing the hand from my shoulder.

"And how do you know it?"

"Because we have already tried. "

I looked him over throughly.

Taller than average, he was dressed in a school uniform, and had his long black hair brushed straight back. He didn't seem to be much older than me.

" Who are you? "

" I am Masaru Katô "

" And how did you get here? " I asked sarcastically.

" My friend and I were ran over by a train. "

" Jackass. This was your fault. "

Was the acid response of the young man seated next to him. Katô, lowered his head.

" You are right Kei. I was so glad that you were helping me that I didn't stop to think."

Kei was shorter than Katô. Tufts of dark hair were falling down infront of his face; he was dressed in a similar uniform.

It was at this moment that the man in glasses approached me.

" Excuse me. You are the owner of the Uchan, right? "

" Yes. I am Ukyo. and you are...? "

" Masashi Yamada. I am employed as teacher at Nerima and I have eaten at your restaurant, sometimes ".

So that was the reason how I knew him. Anyhow his aspect was so anodyne that it was surprising that I remembered him.

I turned towards those who were seated around the black sphere.

" Well, boys. I believe that it is a good time to do the presentations "

The white haired man rested against the wall.

" I am Gorô Suzuki. I think that you all know me "

The truth was that I had not realized till then; but as soon as I heard his name I recognized it.

He was quite important politician who had appeared multiple times in the media.

The young man who was next to him pushed aside his long fringe.

"No way. I'll pass."

As if this was a game! Perhaps this idiot thinking that we were doing it for fun?

"Does any body have a cigarette?"

Without notice him I concentrated on the young man who had remained silently in the corner.

"I am Ichirô Nishijô and I fell down into an abyss"

When our looks crossed I felt an involuntary shiver and turned towards the other side of the sphere. Where there were two mastodons of short hair and few words.

"We are Yakuza. End"

Genial.

The dog barked. As if it wanted to take part in the presentations.

Since nobody seemed to want to say anything more, except the blond who continued asking for a cigarette, I sat down in front of the crystal door. I put my arms about my legs and supported my chin on my knees.

I had gone out to go for a walk to think. And after being knocked down, I was enclosed in an apartment. Was not it genial? At least now I had time to think. To think. To think in that? In going out of here? Apparently it was impossible. In my problems? I didn't know if I could return to my house.

"Uhaaa!"

On having raised my head, I discovered that had originated the scream of surprise of Kei.

A feminine body was appearing in front of him. Three beams originating from the sphere, were constructing it, layer by layer. Which was allowing to see all her internal organs.

Was that how I had appeared? Had we all been brought here like that?

With the process completed the beams disappeared, and the body fell down into Keis arms; that had remained astonished.

While he reacted, Masashi, the blond one and I approached.

I had to admit that the girl was more attractive than me. chestnut-colored hair brushed of a way similar to Kei, small nose and mouth; but her big breasts were the most emphasized of her physiognomy.

She was sat with the closed eyes and her left arm rested on the shoulder of Kei.

Kei finally got over to his initial surprise and embraced the naked body of the girl.

"Can we know what are you doing?"

My question made him blush and give her up.

"Why do you put this face of dickhead?" the blond one asked.

"I do not believe that you had made it better" I said.

Katô was the first one in discover what had happened to the girl.

"She has blood in her wrists."

The teacher Yamada remained thoughtful.

"Did she cut her veins?"

"Nevertheless she does not have any wound."

At this moment the girl opened her eyes and looked around her. Meanwhile she separated from Kei.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

And she laid down in the floor with the hands crossed over her belly. As if she was resting after a great physical effort.

"Is she thinking that is dreaming?" Kei commented.

This would explain because she was showing less decency than Ranma when he was in his girl form.

That thought made me smile.

At that moment one of the Yakuza separated us with a push, and seized the girl by the arm

and forced her to get up.

"It would be better if you do not intervene"

And without saying any more, he directed her toward the door.

But what is this guy thinking about? That he could carry her away by force?

I grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around.

"What are you going to do with her?"

"Move away. If you don't you'll be sorry about it."

I didn't move.

"It would be better that you free her."

"No lil kid gives me orders."

I smiled to him.

"There is always a first time."

The mastodon gave up the girl and attempted to punch me. But he was slow, too slow. I avoided him, simultaneously kicking his stomach; throwing him to the floor.

"Bitch!"

He got up and he rushed me. It was very simple to take advantage of his impulse to throw him against the floor.

Nevertheless this time, when he got up, he didn't attack me again. Instead he pulled a gun of his jacket and aimed it at me.

"Very well. The game has ended."

He was much too far away from me, for me to take the gun away without getting shot. Anyhow if he started shooting surely someone would be hurt. The situation was complicated.

Without previously noticing him, Kato rushed him, pushing him against the wall. The Yakuza, who was not expecting the attack, dropped the gun.

And then the black sphere started singing.

---------------------------------------------- About Reviews:

Panda-tiney & Seiat: Thanks. I wish that you like this chapter too.


End file.
